There Came A Time
by Lady of Tenn
Summary: AU Story: After a horrible breakup with Ron, Hermione devotes her life to her work as everyone around her has devoted their lives to having a family. Being lonely drives Hermione to responding to a personal ad that could potentially alter the future she has already planned for her life.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Background for Story: **

**This story is not compliant with JK Rowling's Epilogue. It has been 12 years since the final battle. Ron and Hermione attempted a relationship it didn't work out but that will be explained in later chapters. Lucius Malfoy has been in Azkaban and recently released. Draco did not go to Azkaban was issued a pardon by the MOM. Ron married Lavender, Harry married Ginny, Luna and Neville are married. The rest you can figure out as we go along. **

**Chapter 1: A Personal Ad**

There came a time, a point, a loud hoorah moment that was both a bit disconcerting and enlightening to Hermione. She never pondered or dwelled on the fact that this day would or would not come. Really, she never took the time to care either way. What with her education, and now, her career she honestly never considered that what everyone else had made sacrifices for she could possibly regret not having?

Until, today that is, today was quite a monumental day for Harry. Today, Harry was becoming a father, for the fifth time. Ginny and Harry were blissfully in love for twelve years now, married for ten, and children entered the picture around 5 or maybe 6 years ago. She couldn't really remember, with so many children, how could she?

Sadly though, Hermione was secretly jealous this time. The days of Aunt Mia were few and far between, but she truly did enjoy the children each time she kept them. What made this day so monumental though, was that not only was Harry having number five, but George and Angie were having number three and four, (yes twins), Ron and Lavender were on number three and sadly Neville and Luna were on their second. Even Draco was in the maternity ward with his horrid wife Pansy and their demon spawn was about to be born at any time.

Literally everyone she knew, liked or disliked was having a baby, blissfully married, and having gloriously normal lives. She was obsessed with work. That's all she had. She didn't have time for a "life" outside the ministry. She had worked hard all these year's and as of just six months ago, she became the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the youngest person to ever hold the Head Chair, not to mention, her chair on the Wizengamot, and her seat on the board of governors for Hogwarts.

She was lonely, but not many men found her power and brain's attractive. Every male she has met over the years are either afraid to talk to her or intimidated by her success. Load of rubbish if anyone were to ask her…doesn't say much for the male wizarding population.

So here she was taking the day off work…patiently awaiting the arrival of a plethora of children…none of which are hers. Great day! She pulled a newspaper off the waiting room table. She never gets to read anymore, not for pleasure, might as well take advantage of the time. She peruses the articles making her way to the classified section. She always found these quite humorous, personal ads, pathetic really, but sometimes necessary.

The more she thought about it the more it sounded plausible that one day she would have a personal ad in the local classified sections of the Daily Prophet, pathetic.

Little did she know, Hermione was about to read a personal ad that would change her life forever. As she read the ad, dismissing it once, twice and a third time, she came back to it one final time. The ad was practically her own. She felt compelled to write the letter she knew she would eventually regret.

**_Work too much, life is passing me by, time for children has passed, and I'm all alone. My friends have made sacrifices and I have made mine, but our sacrifices differ greatly and now I'm stuck alone. I'm not looking for love, but it would be welcome. I'm not looking for babies, but I wouldn't complain if they came. I'm a driven individual, quite handsome perhaps, that lies in the eye of the beholder and hopefully one of you can determine that. If you are like me and worked your life away, live with regret no more and owl me today! Send your owl's to Platinum Eyes. (Single Female's only please!) _**

That was so catchy, Hermione thought; she read it over and over again. Perhaps one letter wouldn't hurt. One letter would not hurt, of course not, probably won't even get a reply. What if though, what if she did get a reply, and he was repulsed. Could she really handle another rejection? Even if it is from, no one she knows, from the personal ads?

Bah! She was worrying entirely too much. She tore out the ad from the paper, folded it up and stuck it into her jacket pocket for later. Hermione hated to get her hopes up just to have them trampled on, but for some reason, that catchy little ad has perked her interest in the opposite sex once again.

She patiently waited for the news of children being born. Oddly enough she waited for hours upon hours, eventually falling asleep in the waiting room in the most awkward of positions. She always underestimates how tired she is, until she sits down with nothing to do, her life really doesn't have time for sleep.

The sounds of clicking woke her from her slumber. As she slowly regained consciousness she focused on the clicking. Was it a clock? No, it wasn't a clock, she remembered that awful clicking. The clicking that stayed in rhythm with the stride of long elegant steps, it slowed its pace as it approached the nurse's station. She could hear the nurse giggling and sending the wretched man to the waiting room.

As the clicking resumed Hermione held her breath. The clicking came closer and closer until alas she was face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy. Gods why didn't she even consider his appearance when she seen Draco earlier. This was the last person she wanted to see; she was sure her eyes were about to bulge out of her head. She had read somewhere he had been released from Azkaban. It's a shame the dementors didn't have a chance at a first kiss with him prior to his departure.

She stared daggers through him as he stood stock still at the entrance to the waiting room. He seemed to be just as shocked as she was to see her sitting there, waiting. She wasn't about to move. She wasn't about to speak. She watched him, with his elegant cloths, hideous cane, and surprisingly unkempt hair. His release must have been recent. She couldn't remember, work had been too hectic, she had merely heard in passing.

He did look quite awful, his skin was sallow, his eyes carried large black rings, what once was a handsome man was now nothing more that an empty shell. His face once an impassive mask now carried the lines of fear and shame. No, this was not the Lucius Malfoy from her nightmares, his cloths may say otherwise, but his hollow eyes can't deny the truth.

Shock would have been easier to handle with she realized the man was actually going to speak to her, she couldn't even imagine what scathing remarks he would come up with today. Unfortunately for him she was ready, more than ready to handle the elder Malfoy.

"Ms. Grainger, it is lovely to see you again." He bowed his head and graced her with a brief smile before taking a seat on the opposite side of the room.

Wow, just wow, was he just cordial with her, nice even? She was completely flummoxed into silence. She most likely resembled a goldfish now. Her shock slowly absorbed, and reality set back in quickly. This man represented everything she hated since she was eleven years old. How dare he!? He has no right, none!

Hermione was about to give her most scathing of remarks, however, she was interrupted by George running into the waiting room.

"Hermione! The babies, there here! Come quickly!"

Hermione jumped from her chair and gathered her things as quickly as possible. She ran for the door and stopped. She felt his eyes upon her; she turned and looked back at Lucius. She stared at him for a long moment. She could feel her lip drawing up in disgust.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wish I could say the same to you, however, I feel you have seen much better days, and the years don't look as if they have been to kind to you. Good day sir."

Hermione turned and abruptly walked away. She felt a pang of guilt for what she said, but it quickly dissipated with a feeling of triumph! She ran towards Harry and Ginny's room first. With their final child, she assumed, they decided to let the sex of the child be a surprise. She could not wait to see the new baby and find out "its" name.

She ran into the room just as the nurse was handing the baby over to Ginny. The baby was swaddled in a tiny pink blanket. The baby was a girl, how appropriate, their first born and last born were girls. Hermione began to cry. She was so overwhelmed with every emotion known to man. She was happy, sad, envious, angry, but mostly she was elated with happiness.

"Mione, come see your new god daughter." Harry called her over to the bed where he was sitting with Ginny and his new child. His smile stretched from ear to ear. She made her way over and sat down on the bed just below Ginny's arm.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ginny ask while smiling from ear to ear. As if she was keeping some big secret.

"Oh yes, please if I may?" Hermione reached out to hold the baby. She gently began to rock her back and forth on the bed, watching her sleep peacefully in her arms.

She looked up at Ginny and Harry with tears forming again in her eyes. She was beautiful. Thick black hair adorned the top of this little one's head. The rest were red heads. Hermione had a feeling she also had piercing green eyes, just like her dad.

"What did you name her?" She whispered to the beaming couple.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and back to Hermione before they both whispered in unison.

"We named her Hermione Molly Potter." Both said while smiling victoriously.

This jerked Hermione's eyes away from the slumbering babe and up to the Harry and Ginny. For the second time this evening Hermione was in complete shock. She never anticipated any of her friends naming their children after her or anyone else she knew. She couldn't help the smile that crept up her face. This was her Hermione. She held the babe just a little bit tighter after that and whispered sweet words into its ears.

As the evening came to a close, Hermione made her rounds; all the new babies had been born within a one-hour window. As if, they all knew they were related somehow and wanted to show the world how family sticks together.

George and Angie ended up having one boy and one girl; lucky for them they get the best of both worlds. Ron and Lavender had a boy and had the nerve to name him Hugo! That was a name her and Ron had picked out for their first-born son before they split up. She laughed for a moment, if only Lavender knew that small piece of information. Neville and Luna had a beautiful baby girl as well. Draco and Pansy had a boy, not that she cared, but they named the boy Nero. Seriously, they couldn't come up with a better name than Nero! Tyrannical rulers' name is not a name for one's child!

She even noticed Lucius walking into Draco and Pansy's room, surprisingly he didn't stay long. She could feel his eyes upon her every second he was near. She couldn't understand his obsession with staring at her today. Like the man had seen a ghost. It made her feel dirty. She could not stand his nerve. As if she would want him to look at her, perhaps he feels guilty. Ha! Doubtful!

After the evening came to a close, Hermione felt the melancholy creeping back up into her consciousness once again. Once she reached her apartment the loneliness of her life consumed her with the familiar sound of a closing door.

She can't exactly pinpoint the moment in her life when she decided to lead a solitaire existence. She walked to her bedroom and flung herself face first onto her bed, mashing the pillow up beneath her head. A few quick screams into the pillow always makes her feel better, even if it's only for a moment.

Her thoughts drifted throughout the events that occurred during the day. How happy everyone seemed to be, how beautiful the memories were that she made. Sadly, enough though, she kept remembering Lucius, she almost felt sorry for the man, because he looked as lonely as she felt.

And like a light bulb she suddenly remembered her letter! The personal ad from the paper! She shot up like a bolt of lightning and ran to her living room. She pulled her jacket up off the couch and yanked the personal ad straight out of the pocket. She read the add several more times and decided it was time for a change.

Honestly though, what harm could put a pen to paper possibly do?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

Hermione sat at her desk staring at the blank parchment. She hadn't been in the dating scene for an eternity. What was she supposed to say? How did she even start this letter? Was she sure this is what she wanted? So many questions loomed over her as she stared daggers into the parchment.

_Platinum Eyes _she wrote at the top of the paper, followed by, nothing. She was drawing a blank, nada, zilch, this was infuriating! Hermione Granger, war heroine, Head of the Department, is officially incapable of forming a sentence; one simple sentence, not just a complete sentence, but any sentence!

She threw the pen down on the desk and stomped off to the kitchen in frustration. Tea may help, she doubts it, but it might! As she brewed her tea and sat down for a cup, Hermione noticed how late it had become, she must have sat at that desk for hours.

She decided to put the letter off for tomorrow night. She cleaned her dishes and headed for the shower, glaring at the nearly blank parchment as she passed by heading to the bathroom.

…

The next several days went by in a blur; Hermione was overwhelmed with work, running the department kept her so busy it was hard at times to remember to breath. By the end of the week, Hermione had forgotten about the letter she was attempting to write.

As she was wrapping her work week up, Hermione noticed a minor oversight. She had forgotten to send Kingsley, the Minister of Magic, her memo about a day of leave the following week. She rushed to the atrium in the hopes of catching him on his way out of the office for the day.

As she ran through, she wasn't exactly paying attention to anything other than looking for Kingsley. She was running as fast as her legs would take her when she spotted him! Finally! She ran quickly to him and caught his arm just before he was about to floo home for the day.

"Kingsley, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I forgot to send you this today, and I won't be here Monday morning; just wanted you to have it so you wouldn't be surprised when I'm not here." Hermione gasped it all out; it had been quite some time since she had run that fast.

"Oh, thank you Hermione, I appreciate you bringing it to me. Have a good weekend!" He turned and flooed out of the office.

Hermione caught her breath while watching the floo flame's flash. She turned and began to walk towards her office, in her distracted state of mind Hermione walked straight into the back of a rather tall man and they both tumbled to the floor in a mess of hair and limbs. As they came to a halt, Hermione could feel her face flush. Her crotch was in some man's face as well as his in hers, how embarrassing! How does one even end up in this position?

As the shock wore off Hermione attempted to get up but felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and pick her up bridal style before putting her feet on the ground.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright? That was quite a nasty fall."

Hermione was still wrapped in the man's arms; she had to admit it felt rather nice. She looked up and froze. Lucius Malfoy had helped her up off the ground and had the most concerned expression on his face. She looked at him and back to the man picking himself up off the ground. He mumbled a quick apology and took off in the direction he was originally headed, clearly embarrassed.

Her attention was drawn back to Lucius as he spoke again.

"Ms. Grainger, are you ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, thank you…. for.…um...helping me to my feet." She stumbled over her words, still lost as his empty eyes stared at her with concern.

"Are you sure? Do you need assistance flooing or back to wherever it was you were going in such a rush?" Lucius carefully treaded with his words.

"No, I am quite alright. Thank you again for your help. I do appreciate you removing me from…uh…that position…" Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment, she pulled herself away from Lucius and began to walk away as she muttered out something about him having a good evening.

Hermione could not deny she felt a flutter in her stomach while in his arms. She was also consumed with disgust. Stuttering, fumbling with her words, like some stupid schoolgirl. This was a man she hated, how dare she feel, "that", way towards him, it had to be the "position" he found her in that caused the stir in her belly and in her mind.

He still looked horrid, but his arms were another story. So muscular and lean…wait…what? STOP IT HERMIONE! Don't you dare find him attractive! What is wrong with you? He looked so sad though, and lonely. Wait! Quit it, stop it now!

Hermione stopped outside her office door, clearing her head before going in to finish up her day. She would not think about Lucius Malfoy again, positively or negatively.

….

Hermione groaned as she woke up on Sunday morning. She had spent her weekend working at home in bed with a cold. Normally she would work in and out of the office, but this weekend, she didn't feel like moving. She did manage however to get all of her work done and was now making her way to the bathroom, to sadly, take her first shower since Friday.

Hermione finished her scorching hot shower, an hour later, and walked back towards her kitchen for a bit of tea. As she walked by her desk, she noticed her letter, or rather the two words at the top of the parchment, _Platinum Eyes. _How could she have forgotten about that infuriating letter! She made her way to the kitchen and fixed her tea.

After tea, Hermione decided that she would simply write a quick hello. Nothing overly worded or fancy, just a simple hello to put the ball in his court. If she never heard anything back, oh well, there won't be any heartbreak.

Sitting at her desk she stared at the parchment, and stared some more, and then stared some more, what would be considered simple?

_Platinum Eyes,_

_I have to say your ad intrigued me, I have never even considered responding to a personal ad, until I read yours, and your life sounds so much like my own. I have to say I am curious. I don't have much time for a personal life outside of work; however, I am more than capable of being a pen pal for now. If you are interested, please write me back._

_Amber Eyes_

Hermione read over her letter a dozen or more times. She did six rewrites because she wasn't satisfied with her penmanship. She can say she doesn't care if the letter comes back, but obviously, she cares a great deal. If it's not a verbal admission then it doesn't exist, right?

She folded the parchment as delicately as she could, pulled out a wax and seal, and then sent her letter off with Thoth. She watched out her window as he flew off, wondering how long it would take to reach his destination.

Her imagination was beginning to run wild. Not so much as to who she was writing, but what they would be writing about, and if they would be compatible. She imagined that only time would tell, but she hoped it wouldn't take long for a reply.

…

Monday came and Hermione headed off to, Grimmauld Place to take Ginny and the newest Potter to their first doctor's appointment. As baby Mia's god mother, she wanted to show Harry she would always be there for the kids and Ginny if the need were to ever arise. So, volunteering for the first visit had been a wonderful first step towards that goal.

She may be an incredibly busy woman, but she is never busy enough to take a break for her family. Hermione knocked on the door, several times, before Ginny flung it open with quiet a frustrated look spreading across her face.

"Hermione! Thank the Lord you have made it here early!"

Ginny herded her through the door and rushed her down the hallway. They made a brisk turn towards the library and Ginny promptly opened the door to a screaming baby Mia. Ginny picked her up and handed her to Hermione.

"Please calm her down so I can get ready really fast. I promise I won't be but ten minutes."

"Of course, take all the time you need Gin. We don't have to leave for another hour."

Ginny gave Hermione a big smile of appreciation, turned and walked out the door. Hermione turned her attention back to the little one in her arms. She immediately began to sing and gently sway with baby Mia. After five minutes she was asleep, and Hermione was beaming with pride. She felt like a natural.

She sat with Mia in the rocker and rocked her while she slept. As ten minutes turned into forty-five minutes Hermione began to worry that Ginny had went somewhere and crashed. Hermione put Mia in her crib and spelled it to rock. She made her way quietly out of the study and up the stairs to Ginny.

She knocked on the bathroom door and slowly opened it to find Ginny asleep in the tub. She laughed to herself thinking poor Gin must be wore out.

"Ginny, wake up, it's time to go." Hermione didn't shout; however, she didn't whisper either.

Ginny awoke startled, she had not meant to fall asleep, but she was definitely exhausted. Hermione left the bathroom to return to baby Mia. Within just a few short minutes Ginny emerged looking refreshed and ready to leave.

"I'm glad you came and woke me up. Who knows how long I would have laid there sleeping?" Ginny laughed at her own antics, Harry being out of town was certainly taking its toll on her beauty rest.

"It's quite alright. You know when Harry is out of town you should recruit your mother's assistance. I'm sure she would be thrilled to help you."

"Yes, well when a plethora of Weasley grandchildren are born on the same day, the grandmother is stretched rather thin when it comes to assisting all of her children." Ginny clearly sounded agitated.

"Oh, is she with one of the others this week?"

"Yes." Ginny said abruptly ready for a change in conversation. "So, anything new going on with you? Or are you still working twenty-four seven?"

"That's not fair Gin. You know my love is my work. I can't help it I never wanted a family."

"You did at one-point Hermione."

"That doesn't count Gin!"

Ginny gave her a sad smile, it did count, Ron destroyed Hermione. Not intentionally of course but devastated her all the same. Hermione hasn't been the same since.

"Look Hermione, I know Ron hurt you, but honestly, that was a very long time ago. You need someone in your life besides the Ministry of Magic!"

"Ginny, I don't want to talk about this. Let's just go to the doctor's office."

Ginny shook her head, gave a shoulder shrug and gathers baby Mia's travel bag. Hermione and Ginny went to the floo and arrived at the Dr's office a few minutes early. Ginny, however, was not ready to give up on their previous conversation. She promised Harry that she would help Hermione come out of her "old cat lady" persona. Ginny made sure they found a seat in the back of the office. They were going to have a long wait.

"Hermione, listen, I know you don't want to talk about this, but, Harry and I are worried about you. Honestly, why are you incapable of moving on?"

"You're not going to drop this are you?"

"What do you think?"

"No, I suppose you're not, look Gin, I'm happy, I won't lie, and I do get…. lonely…from time to time. I am over Ron. I don't want you to think I'm not, but the scars remain. He was my best friend Gin. I trusted him with my life, literally! We had plans Gin, and then I walk in on him and Lavender, in my bed, in my house, which I paid for with my money, not to mention the fact that it was five days after I found out my parents were murdered by Death Eaters. How could I possibly trust anyone ever again Gin? Honestly answer that, as if Ron wasn't your brother."

Ginny looked mortified, she didn't know how to answer her, she honestly couldn't do it. After long deliberation she finally concluded.

"Hermione, I would find someone who deserved you; Ron never deserved you in his life as anything more than a friend."

"I suppose, I just don't know how I could ever open up to anyone. I am trying though, even if you don't believe me, I have a pen pal now!"

Ginny's eyes were huge! A pen pal! Leave it to Hermione, of all things, a pen pal! That doesn't even count as a relationship!

"You're joking?"

"No. His pen name is Platinum Eyes."

"So, let me guess the pen name you chose is sex queen!" Ginny burst out in laughter.

"I'm not talking to you! Sex queen, I would have to be sexually active Ginny in order to be a Sex Queen!" Hermione crossed her arms and huffed up her shoulders. Sex Queen, really, Ginny had lost her mind. Hermione immediately went back to the last time she had sex. It had been the same morning she had caught Ron with Lavender. She thought it was so romantic that morning, but clearly it didn't mean the same to Ron.

Perhaps she should start opening herself up to more opportunities. She lost her virginity to Ron and hadn't had sex in over a decade. Sounds pathetic when you think about it…what was she waiting for?

"Hermione, how do you know who you are talking to?"

"I don't. He still hasn't responded to my initial letter."

"Wait, where did you find this pen pal?"

"Umm…well…actually….it was in the personal ads of the Daily Prophet."

Ginny let out the loudest, most obnoxious laugh Hermione had ever heard. She literally thought Ginny would fall in the floor or at the very least, urinate all over the chair she was currently occupying.

"You…have…got….to be…. kidding me!" Ginny could barely speak through her laughter.

"No Ginny, I'm not, I'd appreciate a little more support here, it's not like I have time to go to singles clubs or anything!"

"Hermione honestly, you could be chatting it up with literally anyone. You understand that? Anyone!" Ginny managed to string that all out in between suppressed bouts of laughter! It's not that she wasn't concerned for Hermione, but she had used personal ads!

"Yes, I understand that! Lord, I haven't even received a reply yet! Go away, the doctor is calling Mia. I will be here waiting."

Hermione shooed Ginny away. How dare she laugh at her, as if she wasn't ready to try something new, or at least accept a minor change to her mundane routine!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

Hermione could not believe Ginny's nerve. Making fun of her over replying to a personal ad, as if Ginny had never done anything ridiculous in her lifetime! She could think of at least three examples of Ginny's spontaneous idiotic behavior! For instance, the time she ran through Kings Cross blind folded, drunk in the middle of the night looking for Harry. She ended up hugging some strange man and snogging him senseless. Some dare that was, stupid Ron. So why could she not take a chance on one thing?

Hermione continued to ponder as she sat back in her lounge chair starring at the fire. Most days she was grateful for Ginny's company and baby Mia's, but today she wanted nothing but to get away from them. As soon as the appointment was over, she declined Ginny's offer for lunch and rushed home. She no longer wanted to hear Ginny telling her how idiotic she was for sending a response to that personal ad.

Not like it even mattered! Here she was sulking in her lounger, with her pajamas on, wallowing in self-pity! Honestly, if someone were to walk through her front door and see her, they would probably laugh harder than if they knew she had replied to a personal ad. That or they would imagine she was ill. She didn't care, not anymore, she was just ready to go back to work and put this whole mess behind her tomorrow.

It was at that moment Hermione realized there was a tapping sound coming from her window. Not just any kind of tapping but the tapping of an owl. It dawned on her that she had received some mail. She stood and stared at the window. An expression of sheer terror written across her face; she did not recognize the owl. This could only mean one thing; this must be a reply from Platinum Eyes.

A knot formed in her stomach, her feet were incapable of movement, and her mouth permanently dropped open in shock. After what seemed like ages, Hermione shook her head and came to her senses; mainly because the gentle tapping was more insistent now and she was fearful it may break the glass. Upon opening the window, she noticed a regal black owl. It flew into the room with an elegance she had never encountered in any other creature.

The owl landed on the back of her lounger chair awaiting her to take its package. Hermione slowly approached the owl. She grabbed some biscuits out of her owl's tray and took it with her and reached her hand out to take the letter and feed the bird. The letter was wrapped in beautiful silver twine like material. On the outside was written Amber Eyes in beautiful calligraphy. She gently opened the letter and began to read:

**_My Dearest Amber Eyes,_**

**_Thank you for responding with graceful eloquence to my ad. I apologize for such a delay in my response, I have received hundreds of replies, you may believe this, and you may not, but this was the only one worth a response. One would not believe the level of ignorance within the wizarding and witches' population. Yes, I also said wizards. _**

**_I enjoy the idea of a temporary pen pal very much, with the hopes that one day we would be able to meet. Perhaps not soon but in the future, we will always know that it is a possibility. I find myself rather lonesome, now that I am privy to an empty house. _**

**_So, tell me Amber eyes, are your eyes indeed the color of Amber? Mine are very nearly the color of Platinum; it is so cliché is it not? I have a very entrepreneurial mind, but my creativity into the imaginative realm for something's is very limited. _**

**_I look forward to your response madam. I hope my reply brought a little less loneliness to your day._**

**_Platinum Eyes_**

Hermione stood forever reading and re-reading the response over and over again. He sounded wonderful, that was not her loneliness talking, and he actually sounded nice. Granted it will take a while for her to feel more comfortable talking to him in person, but right now, in this manner, he sounded wonderful. Hermione held the letter close to her chest and twirled around the room, grinning from ear to ear.

Nothing in Hermione's mind could have ruined the moment, until a loud squawk came from the black owl she had forgotten about, causing Hermione to fall in the floor. She began to laugh, nope not even that! He must want a reply! Hermione jumped up and ran to her desk, pulling out parchment and her quill she began her reply to Platinum eyes:

**_Platinum Eyes,_**

**_I was very excited to say the least to see your owl at my window. Seeing as he is still perched on my lounger, I am guessing you instructed him to wait for a reply. I'm going to be honest though, I have never replied to a personal ad prior to your letter. Knowing I was the only one worthy of a response really made my day. I did not think you would even reply. It also took me several days to write that short quip and come up with a "handle"! In my profession it is very much not recommended to use one's creativity or imagination in an artistic manner. I will admit I am in a political position. I know now that you are an entrepreneur, what is your business?_**

**_Yes, my eyes are the color of Amber, more hazel though, and in certain lights you can see flecks of chocolate. I have had several people advise me I have an odd assortment of eye color. _**

**_Out of curiosity, why exactly is your house empty now? Have you been out of the country on business? I look forward to your response. I must agree the hectic time schedule of my life is very lonesome, even though I interact with many people every day I don't get much personal interaction. _**

**_Your letter was like a ray of sunshine,_**

**_Amber Eyes_**

Hermione poured over her response fifty times checking for grammatical errors, spelling errors, and just plain flat out checking for awkwardness. This all felt so disconnecting for her in a way. In another sense however, it was perfect really. She didn't have to fit anyone into her life right now. A short letter during the day was perfect for her tremendous schedule. Especially after taking off work today, tomorrow she would have no time to breathe. If she were lucky, she would be home before midnight.

Yes, this would work out perfectly. With confidence she neatly folded her letter and placed it in the black Owls grasp and sent it on its way. She knew this was the best fit for her life right now, regardless of Ginny's ramblings or her own doubts. Her greatest fear was in fact, who, she was corresponding with, and what if it were a prank? Deciding to let that go Hermione began to prepare herself for bed. She had a busy day tomorrow, and she was sure she would be up late writing multiple letters back and forth all night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Today was going to prove a challenge for Hermione. She sat up for some time last night waiting for a response from Platinum Eyes. To her dismay, one never came. So, she drug herself out of bed this morning and made her way into the office to be immediately bombarded by staff and other members of the Ministry with trivial things in which she found no interest in today. Her mind could not help but wonder what had happen to the insistent bird waiting in her living quarters while she hastily wrote her reply?

Hermione droned throughout the day; half-heartedly arguing her points in various meetings, her mind never leaving that last reply. She couldn't help but wonder if she had accidently signed her real name and it scared the man off with such haste that he moved from the country. She was shocked at how this was affecting her with such a large magnitude. He only replied once and already she had formed an unrealistic attachment. She must be mental.

Hermione shook off the pain of rejection and with the day nearly completed she went to her meeting with Harry and Kingsley.

"Good Day Gentlemen!" Hermione said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster as she entered the conference room.

"Hermione, nice of you to join us." Kingsley said laced with sarcasm.

Hermione glanced at the two of them and the unexpected visitor. She noted his sarcasm and realized that with all the drama of the day she may have recorded the wrong time for their impromptu meeting.

"Well, I never fail to please sir. Have you already started?"

"Yes Hermione, we started an hour ago. When you failed to show on time." Harry said with a smirk.

"You will just have to catch me up then, I must have inadvertently written the wrong time down. Being off yesterday has really thrown me off course already this week. I won't be getting much sleep I can assure you of that. May I ask why Mr. Malfoy is in this meeting and why was I not notified of his attendance prior to the meeting?"

"As you know we have had some difficulty finding financial backers for the Quidditch World Cup, Mr. Malfoy has so kindly offered financial support and the use of his new security company to assist the Auror's." Harry told Hermione this very, matter of factly, which could only mean that he did not want her to argue. Harry was Head of the Auror Department and in line for Minister of Magic. Hermione was very proud of him truth be told. He earned every promotion he received over the years.

"I see. I am assuming we now no longer need financial support. Is this what the meeting was for? To inform me that Mr. Malfoy was now a part of our planning team?"

"Yes and No, please sit-down Hermione." Kingsley said and with a rather sour look on his face. Hermione could only assume it was from having to deal with a Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy stood as Hermione was sitting, getting odd sideways glances from Harry and Kingsley. His aristocratic grace was noted by Hermione and she could not help but notice his gentlemanly grace as he sat back down only after she sat down in her chair.

"Thank you, for good manners, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione smiled and nodded in his direction and quickly frowned at the other two knot heads beside him for not doing the same.

"What have I missed?"

The meeting started anew, as they caught Hermione up on the numerical figures. As Harry and Kingsley debated over numbers Hermione couldn't help but to sneak peeks at Lucius. She couldn't help but take in his changing appearance from just the other day in the atrium. His eyes were slowly becoming less hollow and livelier. He was beginning to appear more whole, but still there was a deep loneliness to his eyes. He watched her throughout the entire meeting, and she had to admit it unnerved her a great deal.

She was brought out of her constant musings by Kingsley.

"Now that those figures are settled, Hermione, the second item on the agenda is the newest security threat coming up the coast."

"Security threat?" This is the first she heard of any new threats since Voldemort!

"Yes Hermione, Lucius confirmed my suspicions. As you know he has been recently released from Azkaban. Upon his release he was immediately put on probation. All correspondence, visitors in and out of his home and any meetings are all logged automatically here at the ministry. Two days Lucius received an anonymous letter from the head of the newly formed faction we have been monitoring in Spain for two years now." Harry looked very much put out with having to give Hermione this information.

"I brought the letter straight to Kingsley. I was unaware of the monitor until last night. They knew I had received it; I suppose they didn't expect me to do the right thing. I have no intentions of ever going back down that path again Mr. Potter." Lucius said as he stared daggers through Harry.

"Be that as it may, the point being is that we now have a threat, which over the course of two years has made their way up the coast from Spain recruiting their blood supremacy propaganda and they now have entered Great Britain. This new group Hermione, they are truly horrid, they make Voldemort look like a puppy dog in comparison. The things I have seen and, they are so elusive. They call themselves Los Renegados Del Diablos, which means the Devil's Rejects. We have only caught a hand full in and around the area, but as you can see here, they are heavily recruiting former Death Eaters." Harry handed over the letter to Hermione.

Harry pulled some photographs from his briefcase and laid them out across the table. It consisted of men they have captured, victims, and possible recruits. Most importantly Hermione focused on the victims. She shuffled the pictures around and picked up the photographs. This was a curse she had never seen before, the victims skin looked literally like it had been pulled off in sections. Hermione looked up from the photos at Harry, he looked ten years older than he had the last she saw him at the birth of their new child. Hermione looked to Lucius.

"Has Draco received a similar letter Mr. Malfoy?"

"He has." He reached into his jacket and pulled out Draco's letter and handed it over to Harry and Kingsley.

Kingsley looked the letter over.

"It is the same as Lucius'."

"Are we prepared to handle this for the Quidditch World Cup? Or do we need to cancel the match all together until the threat has been eliminated?"

"I think for now we continue on course. Get the highest security measures possible in place. With Harry's Auror's and Mr. Malfoy's security firm I believe we will be able to handle it for now."

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with in her lifetime. One Dark Lord was enough; she had confidence in Harry and his team. This threat would be eliminated. She just didn't want to be involved. Even though that sounded extremely selfish she honestly did not want to deal with anything other than her life at the moment. She was scared.

She looked up at Harry and Kingsley both were looking through the photographs. Mr. Malfoy on the other hand sat empty handed with a vacant expression on his face. Hermione took the opportunity to study him one more time before she potentially ended any nicety's that had begun to form. She regretted this decision but considering his past the question was like an elephant in the room. She cleared her throat to gather the attention of them all while never breaking her stare at Mr. Malfoy.

"I hate to ask this, but it seems to me that one minor detail has been overlooked. I hate to judge anyone by their past transgressions, but Mr. Malfoy your past transgressions were rather large transgressions. How do we know if we can trust your allegiance?"

If he was put off by her question, he never showed it, his vacant expression barely vanished from his face as if he expected the question at any minute.

"Ms. Grainger I can assure you; I never want to grace another cell at Azkaban with my presence. If that isn't enough assurance, I can simply take an unbreakable vow with Kingsley swearing my allegiance to him and Mr. Potter. I can assure you though that merely being in a room with you without any biting or discriminating remarks not having left my lips should be proof enough."

She simply stared at him taking in his response. She didn't know if it was an insult or a compliment, so she simply looked to Kingsley.

"Well what say you Kingsley? Vow or no Vow?"

"I believe Mr. Malfoy has earned a pass today on the Vow Hermione. However, if at any time I feel there is a threat to your allegiance Mr. Malfoy I can assure you I will not hesitate to act whether it is lawfully or unlawfully."

"I understand." Lucius gave his signature smirk of disdain but took his acceptance, nonetheless.

"Well is there any other matters to discuss gentlemen? I have much to do before I can call it a day."

A unanimous no resounded around the table.

Hermione stood and extended her hand to Mr. Malfoy and to her surprise he took her hand and kissed the top of it with grace. As he leaned back up looking at Hermione, he gave her a small smile and nod to the head. She turned and nodded to Harry and Kingsley and headed back to her office.

How odd of a feeling she felt in her groin when Lucius bloody Malfoy kissed something as simple as her hand. She could barely walk to her office without bumping her shoulders from wall to wall. Was she that desperate for affection? She finally made it to her office and dropped down into her chair. How in the world could she possibly manage anymore work today?

As she drifted her mind off into the world of the Ministry Hermione failed to watch the time. Before she had become aware everyone in the office had left for the day and Hermione was left all alone when she noticed it was nearly midnight. Shocked at herself she stood and gathered her things after finding a good stopping point and headed for her flat.

Upon her arrival her ears were immediately assaulted by the tapping of an owl at her window. She dropped everything at the foot of the fireplace and rushed to let the Black Owl swoop through her living room.

"I'm sorry! I hope you haven't been waiting too long!" She rushed to give the owl a treat and carefully took her beautifully wrapped letter from him. Hermione stroked the outside of the letter and carefully untied the silver twine.

**_My Dearest Amber Eyes,_**

**_I apologize for not responding last night to your letter. I had an unexpected urgent business matter to attend too and I did not receive your letter till I arrived back home this evening. I hope that you can forgive my delay in this reply. I can't assure you that it won't happen again, but I can guarantee that you will always receive a reply. _**

**_I unfortunately cannot tell you my business, in doing so I will reveal my identity. However, I can tell you that I own a plethora of businesses. I also deal with the ministry on a regular basis. So, knowing that you are in a political position makes me wonder how often our paths truly cross._**

**_I can assure you that it was a rather large one-sided debate on placing the personal ad that took me six days to write and make it rhyme! I have always relied on friends and family to introduce me to new people and I have never needed an outlet such as a personal ad. With that said we have successfully found our second thing in common. I believe we are off to a great start!_**

**_I was out of the country, as a result of, a bad business deal, for lack of a better explanation. However, when we meet, and I say when because I know one day we will, I will explain in further detail if needed at that time._**

**_My turn for questioning, we surround ourselves it seems in business or work. Let's try something that requires a more personal approach. Besides the beauty of your eyes, which I cannot wait to see, tell me more about yourself. I'm leaving this open for a broad description. Give me as many details as you feel comfortable giving. I will give a small start._**

**_Besides my platinum eyes, I have blond hair, I am just over six-foot-tall, and I have a broad athletic build. I have firm traditional beliefs, I am a gentleman first and never crude, my beliefs have drastically changed since my youth and I am quite proud of my transformation. It is hard for people to initially trust me, but once they do, I offer unwavering loyalty._**

**_I hope this is a good start for us; I cannot wait to read your reply. Hoping my letter has brought a little less loneliness to your day._**

**_Platinum Eyes_**

Hermione felt that was quite the unexpected response, but boy was she glad she received it tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat and thought about what she wanted to share about herself; she believed that it would be easier to talk about her personality, rather than her physical features. She didn't feel as if she was very attractive and didn't want to push him away quickly. He sounded positively dreamy, and here she was, staring in the mirror at her bushy hair and mousy appearance.

She sat down at her desk, contemplated, and began her letter.

_**Platinum Eyes,**_

_**I must confess your unwavering loyalty sounds quite appealing. I myself also offer similar qualities. I am very knowledgeable on a broad number of subjects and feel rather proud of my ability to carry on conversations about a variety of topics. I have a great love for knowledge. I do not care for the Daily Prophet, nor the lies in which they carry. **_

_**I must admit that I do not find myself to be an extremely attractive woman, mainly because I haven't felt, desire, from a man in a very, very long time. **_

_**I do long for love and affection from someone gentle, and compassionate, who can make me feel like I'm the only person in the room. I've never been treated that way before and I'm not sure if it is only something that happens in a book or if it is something that is possible.**_

_**This is an abrupt change of subject, however, a dear friend of mine pointed something out to me that I had not considered before now. I hate to bring this up, but you could be anyone! I will go ahead and admit that I am a muggle born, I don't see what it matters, but I hope that our correspondence will continue. I look forward to seeing your letters. **_

_**I know that times have changed since the fall of Lord Voldemort but that does not mean his supporters aren't still lingering looking for malicious ways to harm people of my status. I'm truly sorry for such a serious topic and if you no longer wish to speak with me, I will regretfully understand.**_

_**If you do wish to continue with correspondence, please write me back as quickly as you can, I will wait with great anticipation!**_

_**Amber Eyes**_

Hermione sent the letter off; she didn't feel that she would be receiving a response back, so she began her nightly routine. She sat at her desk and began going through papers, and now she had gotten knee deep in the newest threat to the wizarding community. After an hour or so she heard a soft pecking on her kitchen window. She looked up and was quite surprised to see a letter had returned to her so quickly. She made haste to the owl, took the letter, and gave it a treat.

She stared at the letter, fearful of its contents, what if he didn't want to speak with her anymore? What if this was his farewell letter? Could this be him telling her off for assuming? She gently pulled on the wax seal and pulled out the parchment.

_**Amber Eyes,**_

_**I must admit I was rather surprised at your response. I will address this now, to alleviate any doubt you may have; I was involved in things that I am extremely ashamed of at this point in my life. I have turned over a new leaf; I believe is the Muggle saying. I do not care if you are a Muggle born. I hope that helps heal any reservations you may have about my intentions.**_

_**To alleviate the doubt about your appearance, I believe that intelligence is far more beautiful than outward beauty. However, I am sure that you're simply radiant.**_

_**I do wish to get your advice on a matter that has come to my attention in the last week. I have greatly harmed a person from my past that has now come to play a large role in my life. I can tell that I have hurt them greatly and I am ashamed of my behavior. **_

_**One can tell with the way they speak to me that they do not care to be around my person. If someone had treated, you with hatred would you want an apology to begin a friendship? Or at the very least to one day get forgiveness?**_

_**You don't have to respond with your advice, but it would be greatly appreciated. I want to apologize to this person but am fearful of quite the scathing refusal to accept my apologies.**_

_**My next question for you is, what is your favorite past time? My favorite past time lately is spending time by the fireplace with a great book. I am currently reading Potion Discoveries of the 13**__**th**__** Century.**_

_**Please respond soon,**_

_**Platinum Eyes**_

Hermione read over the letter several times. He sounds like he wasn't on the side of the light. He says that he does not care that I am a muggle born, yet he didn't acknowledge his status either. So, she was going to assume that he was most likely a Pureblood. She didn't care either way, maybe she can figure out who he is though! That gave her a thrill of excitement.

She quickly went to her desk to pull a piece of parchment out and begin her next letter. He needed her advice after all!

_**Platinum Eyes,**_

_**First thank you, your acknowledgement that blood status doesn't determine a person's ability or worth is a breath of fresh air. **_

_**Second, you needed advice, I'm currently imagining someone who has greatly accosted me in my past, and if they were to apologize, I can't imagine myself being too harsh with this person. It also depends on the weight of stress the person is under when you attempt to apologize. Go ahead and try next time you see them and see what happens. At the very least you try and your guilt is relieved from your shoulders. Make sure to let me know what happens!**_

_**Third, I am more than elated that your favorite past time is the same as mine! My love of books goes beyond my love for any other thing on Earth. I go on an adventure nearly every day of my life and don't even have to leave the house. The smell of parchment gives me such a feeling of comfort that sometimes it is overwhelming.**_

_**I do read quite a bit of instructional books as well; I like to be well versed in my abilities. I must admit, my friends would respond with how boring I am to what I just said. I hope that isn't the case with you as well. Taking into consideration the topic of your current study, I don't believe you will feel the same as my friends. The topic sounds fascinating.**_

_**I think it's amazing that we already have one great thing in common! Now I'm curious to know more and more about you! With that said, my next question for you is; what is a major pet peeve? For me, it is people who have a self-inflated ego, who feel they are above others because of whatever reason they deem more important.**_

_**Kind Regards,**_

_**Amber Eyes**_

Hermione read over her letter once more to check for any errors. She was comfortable with her response, so she gave it to the awaiting owl and sent it on its merry way. She wondered if he would respond as quickly as he had earlier. She rather enjoyed this pen pal and his responses.

She decided to jump in the bath while she waited; the evening was nearly gone, and tomorrow was proving to become a very long day. She lay in the bath and contemplated this new threat. Those photos were quite dreadful to look upon. It was certainly a lingering hope that another Dark Lord in her lifetime would never rise. She wondered about all the "reformed" Death Eaters that had been contacted, would they need to be called in for interviews? Reformed what a joke, she seriously doubted that any of them were truly, reformed.

She continued to lay in the bath, attempting to de-stress, but after some time had passed, she realized that she wasn't going to be able to achieve a relaxing bath. She cleaned herself up and got out of the tub, then headed back to the living area to read a bit before bed. As she was just getting into her favorite novel, she heard a tapping on the window.

Shocked by yet another response, she smiled and ran quickly to let the owl enter her kitchen! The letter dropped onto the counter and she gave the owl a treat. It flew off this time and did not wait for her response.

_**Amber Eyes,**_

_**I dare say that writing letters may make me a bit bolder than I would be in person. With that said, I think I'm loving the idea of you more and more with the hopes that one day we will meet. Please don't stop writing me; I'm growing to love your responses! They are helping me more than you could possibly imagine at this point in my life.**_

_**I will most certainly let you know how things turn out as soon as I work up the nerve to apologize to this person. I'm afraid I was quite brash with them in their youth and young adulthood. I witnessed things I dare not speak of out of fear that I will have nightmares about it, even with a dreamless sleep potion. The reign of Voldemort was quite terrible regardless of whose side you chose to be on at the time of his return. I do not believe that they will forgive my transgressions. I will take your advice and make an attempt though.**_

_**My pet peeve, I dare say it's those that jump to assumptions and people who haven't any manners. I'm certain that I will strive to not behave in the way you dislike. If I have learned anything in the past twenty years, it's that no one holds anymore importance than another. We are all witches and wizards with unique abilities garnered by each individual person.**_

_**Now, it is my turn, as much as I am enjoying our letters tonight, I want you to think about this one and respond to me tomorrow. I want to meet you Amber Eyes, I want to know the real you, and I want you to know the real me too. I think we may be compatible on a greater level, than friendship, or being pen pals. Please continue to write me but consider meeting me. I long for a good conversation. **_

_**I will patiently await your response.**_

_**Platinum Eyes**_

She laid the letter down, astonished that he already wanted to meet her, she didn't know how she felt about this turn of events? Could she possibly be writing to someone that holds a chance at a lasting future? They do seem rather similar in a multitude of ways. She longs to be held or take comfort in a warm embrace. The idea of knowing she can lay her head on the chest of someone who deeply cares for her is something she can only dream of at this point in her life.

The real question is can she meet him alone? Should she make Ginny come with her and stalk him before approaching the man? What if he were truly dreadful? Could she be so vain as to run away if his looks were horrible? Honestly, at this point the idea of a man with a pulse is appealing.

She couldn't help but laugh at herself. She mentally made a checklist of requirements to date Hermione Granger and they are as follows; be a man, check, have a pulse, check. That is all! She rolled over on the bed she had fallen onto and was overcome with hysterical laughter.

Have a pulse! That's a good one.

Her laughter came to an end with a great feeling of consternation. She had to talk to Ginny!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 5: **

She went to bed anxious, excited, and restless. Her worry was overwhelming. She desired to have a home to share with someone but was afraid of not being compatible with him in person. Her friends at times made her feel as if she were not enough to keep someone happy because of her brainy hobbies, need for knowledge and desires to be successful.

She lay in bed staring out the window longing for a shoulder to lay on. She rearranged her pillows to hold and nuzzled into them as deep as she could to feel the comfort of something laying against her body. Cold as it was it eventually retained her body heat and she drifted off with wonders of someone, who was filled with desire for her intelligent mind.

….

She awoke with a scream and immediately searched for her wand. It was on the nightstand, as it always was every morning when she awoke. While she went to bed excited, subconsciously she must have been worried about this new threat coming to Britain. Her dreams were filled with a looping replay of Malfoy Manor. Over and over she played it out as if the never-ending nightmare that was her reality once upon a time will never be suppressed into the long-forgotten vaults of her mind.

She could still hear Bellatrix, her dream resonating in her mind bringing back suppressed memories. "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" Bellatrix's voice echo's over and over in her mind as she begins to rock back and forth on her bed, knees pulled into her chest. "Where? Where? Where?" The menacing tone calm and even before the shouting began was becoming more and more terrifying.

She's rocking trying to shake off the dream, but it doesn't help. She must pull herself back out of this nightmare. She screams PLEASE out into her bedroom; it resonates off the walls and sounds hollow. "You are lying you FILTHY MUDBLOOD! Tell the truth!" She could feel the Crucio even now as her body gave an involuntary tremble. Your body never forgets pain especially pain that was at the hands of such an evil woman.

She lay there for quite some time, trembling, afraid of the morning shadows splaying across her bedroom floor, her pillow tear stained and damp. She couldn't let this take a grip on her, she closed her eyes, only to see Dobby's staring back at her, she let out another small whimper. So many years has passed yet here she is still laying on her bed, in the fetal position. Waking from her slumber only to sit and rock back and forth in desperation for nightmares to end. She needed to get a grip!

She finally felt her feet hit the cold floor. It gave her a jolt of awareness. She was ok, that was over a decade ago, this new threat was not Voldemort. It could be worse, but it wasn't bringing Bellatrix back. She was ok, at least, for now.

She floated to the bathroom, put herself together the best she could and made it to the kitchen for some hot tea. She would be late for work today. She threw her Patronus out the kitchen window to Ginny with hopes the children she would be able to come over. She needed her friend this morning and she hoped she would come through for her, just this once.

She sat at the kitchen table and stared blankly at her tea. She watched the spirals of steam rise from the cup with empty eyes. The cream she poured into the cup makes violent swirls as it blends with the tea. She's lost into the abyss of creamy darkness.

A loud crack pulls her from her demise that she is sinking into with that hot cup of tea. She looks over to see a distraught Ginny standing in her living room looking at her with confusion. She peers back down at her tea and tears begin to stream down her cheeks as Ginny crosses the room and pulls her into a warm embrace.

She feels instantly better having her friend be there for her, she don't know how she was able to get away, but she's never been more grateful to have a friend capable of dropping everything to come and hold her even for just a moment.

Several minutes pass as she holds onto Ginny. She is no longer crying and feels like she can explain without hesitating and confusing her with broken sentence. She pulls away and just looks at Ginny for a moment before speaking. The walk over and sit together on opposite ends of the couch, getting comfortable so they can have a much need therapy session.

"How did you manage to get here so quickly?"

Ginny just looks at her and shrugs, "The kids are asleep and for some reason Harry is still home. I'm guessing he has a hard day at work and doesn't want to go in yet." She pauses for a moment before continuing. "You sounded terrified and you scared me."

"And I interrupted your peaceful morning. I'm sorry Ginny. I just had the worst nightmare, and gosh, Ginny it was just awful when I woke up. It was as if, I was reliving it, all over again. I just needed someone and I'm sorry."

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes, I can still feel it though, like it happened yesterday." She gave a small shutter with a cold chill running up her spine.

Ginny looked at her, attempting to assess her mental faculties and awareness. She started to look around and glanced over at the kitchen. She got up and poured herself a cup of tea before making her way back to the couch.

"Well I might as well enjoy a few moments with you before I go back to a circus of children. What was the dream about? Malfoy Manor as usual? You should really let me just obliviate you then you would never have to worry about it again." She said this very matter of factly.

"Yes, it was Bellatrix, again, and no Ginny I would rather keep my memories intact thank you."

"Well you could start dating again, and then you would have a sexy man in your bed to, you know, rock it out of your system."

Hermione gave her a reproachful look of shock. She sat in silence before she remembered her admirer and his letter last night wanting to meet in person. Might as well attempt a normal conversation to quell the pain.

"So, I have something else I need your opinion on."

"Oh? Do tell! I hope it's a one-night stand so I can have juicy details." Followed by a Cheshire grin and wagging eyebrows.

"Really Ginny, do you even know me? You are incorrigible."

"Hardy har har, of course I do, your one-night stand would most likely consist of wine and a new text-book, which I hardly have any desire to discuss academics." She could barely say this without laughing. Hermione knew her life had gotten to the point of living vicariously through other women and the Daily Profit. Her sex life had become drab and boring, filled with quickies and snoring.

She glared at Ginny, always poking fun at her desire to learn. She rolled her eyes at her and mentally debated telling her about Platinum Eyes' request to meet her in person.

"Well, since you were so nice to me this morning coming to my rescue, I will ignore that scathing remark. My pen pal thinks I'm fascinating just so you know. And, he, well simply put, he wants to meet me."

"Holy Shit. Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I told him I was a Muggleborn. I'm certain he is a reformed Pureblood. Which is why I think you should go with me to meet him."

"Holy SHIT! YES, I WILL GO!"

She winced at the screechy shout Ginny produced to close to her face. She didn't realize how excited Ginny would become at the prospect of scoping out her new, well, new something, she didn't know what he was to her just yet.

"I just didn't know if it was a good idea. We have only been conversing for a whole what 7 or 8 letters now. What if he is someone horrid, married, or God forbid covered in warts or something wretched! I feel so vain thinking that but honestly, I'm excited and not excited all at the same time. I suppose you could say I'm extremely anxious at the unknown factor."

"Hermione, you have to listen to me, this is the single most exciting thing that has happened to you in a decade. Don't tell him what you look like, have him come in a certain outfit or have him wear a red hat, or anything that will make him stand out. Then we creep up and see who he is, if he is of no interest we simply walk away together, laughing and then go have a girl's night."

"So, you're saying I should write him a letter and tell him I want to meet him? You don't think its too risky or dumb? That isn't a bad idea though, I could have him wear a red hat and red shirt with black slacks. That is an amazing idea!"

"Right, I know my ideas are always underestimated with Harry. I'm glad you can appreciate them, in addition to the clothing, meet somewhere public, really crowded, like a muggle place, Piccadilly Circus or the Tower of London."

"Excellent Ginny! I will write him this evening and tell him. Can you let me know this afternoon when you could go with me? I'm sure Harry is going to be upset I'm taking you away again."

"Hermione, Harry can just deal with it, I'm over being the subservient housewife. Plan it for tomorrow afternoon around 3. Harry can come home and watch the kids on his lunch break. That should give us enough time to stalk him and know if you want to meet him or not. IF, you do want to stay I can just apparate home, if you don't, we can go out on the town and leave Harry hanging high and dry!"

Ginny laughed entirely to hard at the thought of leaving Harry unsuspectingly alone with his children. As if he would die at the mercy of babies, toddlers, and the like.

There was another scathing comment about Harry. She was beginning to wonder if there was trouble in paradise. "So, tell me, how are things going? You and Harry still in marital bliss?"

"Oh, please Hermione, Harry is just, ugh, I don't know what to say, preoccupied. Not to mention Lav Lav kicked Won Won out and he has been hiding out in our spare room. They are talking at least, and I hope to Merlin he will be out of my house soon. If not, I'm sending him to Mum's. He is so whiney and annoying I can barely handle a small conversation with him after dealing with Mia all night."

"Yikes, Ginny, I don't know how you handle everything that you have to deal with on the daily. I mean I guess it is just your normal, but wow, its impressive."

"I'm overly stressed all the time Hermione; I'm beginning to understand why Mum was always washing the dishes or knitting."

"You know if you ever need help with the kids you are more than welcome to ask me for help."

"I know, its just a pride thing I suppose. I'm not having anymore children though, Harry wants one more, but I'm done. Besides bathroom quickies aren't the most romantic place to get me in the mood for more children. I'm lucky I can go to the loo alone as it is with the kids following me everywhere I go and Harry."

"Well at least you aren't in a constant state of loneliness."

"To true Hermione, to true. However, it can be lonely at times, even if I'm surrounded by everyone."

Hermione didn't quite understand how that felt. She's never been lonely surrounded by people.

"So, tell me why Won Won and Lav Lav are fighting."

"Well, apparently Won Won has a side piece and his wittle Wav Wav found out. Since the baby was born, Lavender has been a bit preoccupied and of course my selfish brother found a way to be jealous, of his own child. They will get back together, but you know it will take a little time. All the while he's raking my nerves with his constant whining about why he was so stupid and she will never forgive him, yada, yada, yada. Cry me a river. Let's just say I lost the empathy card for him a long time ago."

"I feel no pity for either of them."

She didn't feel any pity for them, Ron was still a sore spot, but karma will eventually catch up with him, hopefully. She was so glad that Ginny was able to give her this time this morning. She so needed it; she will repay her kindness with free babysitting. She must figure out when.

"I guess I need to get ready for work Gin. I'm sorry. I really appreciate you coming to my rescue this morning and I would love to make this a regular thing and on a better note next time."

"Oh, my Hermione, yes I would love to do this once a week. And next time lets plan it. Don't forget to send your letter to lover boy about tomorrow afternoon. I will tell Harry as soon as I get home, that he's got the kids. I'm so excited!"

The two friends embrace and say goodbye. Hermione glances at the clock, it is already after nine, boy was Kinglsey going to chew her a new one.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Thank you for all the positive and encouraging reviews. I thought I would give you an extra update this week since it's V-Day. Happy Valentine's Day Folks!**

**Chapter 6:**

For the first time since she began her job at the Ministry, she dreaded the workday. Not because she was late, but simply because she was beginning to regret her decision to dedicate her life to her career. Her chat with Ginny this morning did help her tremendously, however, it made her realize that she could have balanced her work life and home life a little differently.

Whatever funk she was in today definitely needed to end; this was not like her in any way shape or form. She went to her closet and stared at the cloths hanging from the racks. She needed to feel empowered today, so she pulled her power suit out of the back. A few quick spells got the wrinkles out, because after all it had been awhile since she needed a confidence boost. Within thirty minutes she was doing a mental check list, black and white power attire, check, new high heeled pumps, check, make up on point, double check, and major hair control, check, check, check. She felt good, she felt confident and with a look in the mirror she realized she looked like she was ready to take on the world.

After a quick floo to the Ministry atrium, she put determination into each step she took across the sleek marble flooring. People noticed, they watched her stride confidently to the elevator shaft and wondered what mission was she on today?

She knew Kingsley would be upset with her, so she figured he would be the first stop before getting to her strenuous daily schedule. She mentally prepared herself for the berating. Kingsley had changed over the years, the toll of being minister had worn him down. With this new threat arising the weight on his shoulders seemed a tremendous burden that she was not sure he could handle. She wondered if this would be the last straw for Kingsley and the beginning of Harry's pursuit to be minister.

Her musings were interrupted with an abrupt stop by the elevator. She never could understand why these elevators had to be so rough and jumpy. She walked out of the elevator down the hall to Kingsley's office. She knocked on the door and entered, and she immediately noticed he was having his own internal battle while staring blankly out the window.

"Excuse me, Kingsley? May I come in?"

He abruptly turned with a vacant stare and motioned her into the room. His face solemn and reproachful. She walked up to his desk and just stood there in silence for a moment, studying his face.

"I wanted to come and apologize for being tardy this morning. I had terrible nightmares last night and it simply took me longer to get it together this morning. I realize that is a pathetic excuse, but after our meeting yesterday, and this new threat we are dealing with, I'm sure you can understand what it triggered." She started rambling, his stoic expression making her very nervous, but she didn't know why. This wasn't the first time he has looked this way since taking on the Minster of Magic role.

"Kings, are you ok?" She gave him a look of deep concern, unsure of what was going through his mind.

"Hermione, your tardiness has been noted, and you missed an urgent meeting this morning. You must do better, especially now. This new threat wiped out a muggle family late last night. Tortured them for hours before finally killing them, they let them freefall to the ground from Merlin only knows what height, we can only estimate." He stood from his desk and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey.

She felt so ashamed. Her trivial problems were insignificant by comparison to what that poor family had to endure. No wonder Harry was avoiding going to work this morning. He must have been filled with dread, just as she is now. She sits heavily in her chair, shoulders sagging. They had to take control of this new group.

"Where did this happen?"

"They were found in front of Buckingham Palace."

"Who were they?"

"A prominent West Sussex family, George and Edith Jones, their three children too. Hermione, we know it was them, their skin had been removed. Filleted like a fish. It was a horrifying scene. After your nightmares last night, perhaps you shouldn't look at the photos."

"I, I don't know what to say. What connections did they have with this group, if any?"

"Harry is looking into that now, but so far it looks as if it was completely random. We have called in all known ex-death eaters again to cross reference their incoming mail from last night. So far nothing has made a blip on the radar. It seems the group may have halted their recruiting efforts for now and have begun their assault. There are not any current reports of wizarding families having suffered any damage yet."

"Kingsley, you have to send out a bulletin, people need to know what is going on, you cannot keep this silent any longer."

"We can't do that yet; it will cause a panic. You know just as well as I know how fragile the public can be and mass hysteria will take hold."

"I'm aware, but I'm also aware that if the public isn't warned, there might be a riot of angry wizarding families once the attacks begin because they weren't informed. Besides, people can start warding their homes now if we warn them!"

Harry came storming into Kingsley's office and interrupted the two of them with a look of deep consternation and concern plastered on his face.

"The Longbottom's are missing."

Kingsley slumped down into his chair and buried his face deep into his hands. She watched him begin to cry. Harry walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, he whispered into her ear," Ginny told me about last night, I'm so sorry that we have to deal with this new threat." He squeezed her tightly before letting go and looking back at Kingsley.

"We have no choice but to notify the Daily Prophet. We must send a message out to the Wizarding World. I think Hermione should type it up and get it out as prompt as possible."

Kingsley just shook his head yes and turned around in his chair. She took that as her queue to get to her office and type up a report. With a nod to Harry she exited the office and marched straight to her desk.

**The Minister of Magic has sent an Emergency Alert**

**May we have your ATTENTION PLEASE**

**The Minister of Magic has sent an Emergency Alert**

**May we have your ATTENTION PLEASE**

**A new threat has been detected. This is a serious threat as muggles and wizarding families have begun disappearing. Please begin warding your homes immediately. Do not wait.**

**Maintain CONSTANT VIGILANCE. **

**If anyone has any information regarding the group known as,**

**Los Renegados Del Diablos, **

**they are required by law to contact the ministry immediately.**

**Please do not attempt to apprehend anyone without the assistance of an Auror.**

**The Ministry urges you to take caution, do not disregard this message.**

**This is an Emergency Alert brought to you by the Ministry of Magic.**

She was satisfied with this message. Hopefully the public wouldn't run off in mass hysteria. The general public and its masses could be more terrifying at times. They were so unpredictable. She made 20 duplicates using some as memos and enveloping some to send to radio stations and newspapers. The memos were sent off and now she was headed to the owlery to send off the remaining notifications.

After sending off the notices she headed back to her office. She sat at her desk; this was horrible. How were they going to keep people safe at the World Cup when they couldn't even keep families from being kidnapped from their own homes. She wanted to help look for Neville and his family. The last thing she wanted to hear was that they had been skinned alive and dropped from the sky. She decided then to seek out Harry and ask if she could help in anyway. She found him, standing outside his office talking to some of the other Auror's.

"Good Afternoon fellas, may I borrow Harry for just a moment?"

They all nodded in agreement as she pulled Harry away from them, he looked as if he had aged ten years since yesterday. Neville, Luna and their children clearly on his mind.

"Tell me Harry, what do you know about the Longbottom's disappearance?"

"Honestly, we don't know much. We received a request for a welfare check from Mr. Lovegood. He's out of the country and couldn't reach them by floo or owl. So, I thought I would go, I hadn't seen the baby since we left the hospital and I thought it would be nice to see the four of them. When I arrived, the front door was standing open. I went in and the house was wrecked. Furniture was turned over and there was blood on the floor."

"Do you think you could take me up there for a look around?"

"No, I don't think that is a very good idea Hermione."

"Harry, I'm not going to accept no as an answer. So why don't you just save us some time and let's go ahead and take a portkey to Scotland shall we?"

"Right, I knew it wasn't a request but a cleverly disguised demand."

"Obviously."

She turned on her heels and headed to her office to get her traveling cloak. She put a few enchantments on the cloak and then headed back to the port key departure portal. She took a moment outside the door to gather her thoughts and breath a few deep breaths. This will need self-control and occlumency to maintain her emotions. She can do this.

Upon entering she noticed that Harry hadn't arrived yet, so she went ahead and setup the portkey. They needed to travel to Scotland near Hogsmeade to visit Neville's home, and then they could visit Hogwarts's to speak with Minerva and visit Neville's office. They had three hours before the portkey would reactivate to bring them back. She sent her Patronus to Harry telling him to hurry up she was ready. He walked through the door within a few minutes.

"Seriously Hermione, I was in the loo."

"Oh, my apologies. I thought you were trying to get out of going with me to Scotland. Everything is setup, we have 3 hours to get through their home and visit with Minerva at Hogwarts to view his classroom."

Their portkey travel was quick and pointless. Just as Harry had said there was nothing in the home, that gave any real clues. Nothing stood out, nothing that screamed, look at me. As they searched throughout the home and his classroom it was hard not to become sentimental. Perhaps this was hindering their progress with the investigation. She doubted it, they were always able to disengage when searching for clues.

The question remained how on Earth do these people manage to get in and out without leaving a shred of evidence. Especially when a home was as turned upside down and wrecked like Neville's was left. With Voldemort it was easy. He wanted people to know it was him, what he done, he had a calling card with each kill, Morsmordre. She couldn't help but think how useless she felt walking through the Longbottom's house.

She seemed to be aimlessly wondering through the Ministry when she overheard Kingsley talking to Lucius Malfoy. She walked closer to listen to their conversation as it sounded like Kingsley was about to lose his temper.

"Mr. Malfoy I can assure you the ministry is taking pre-cautions in keeping the public secure. If you would like to assist in securing the people within this building be my guest. But I certainly have not lost faith in the ability of the team of Auror's currently on staff."

Kingsley's voice had raised multiple octaves in the thirty steps and less than 20 seconds to get close to them. She was certain that if his teeth had become any tighter as he sat and grinded them, he would need a bone replenishing potion. She continued to close the gap as quickly as possible.

"Minister, I assure you, I meant no disrespect. I was simply suggesting an increase in security. I can employ five hundred men and women at any time to assist you."

As per usual Lucius Malfoy sounded as calm as a cucumber with a self-inflated, egocentric tone. Lord that man. In his defense though he does sound as if he is only attempting to help the situation, but knowing Kingsley's mood, he isn't taking the tone as assistance. He seems to be taking it as a passive aggressive insult or a snide remark.

"Lucius Malfoy! If you don't get away from me with your incessant qualms about my inability to secure the wizarding community, I'm going to throw you in Azkaban for harassment."

She knew she needed to step in now before Malfoy had a chance to say anything else.

"Excuse me Kingsley. What seems to be the problem? Is there anything I can assist you with Mr. Malfoy?"

She tried to sound as innocent as possible. She needed to deflate the situation and she needed to deflate it immediately. She received a death glare from Kingsley and an impenetrable glance from Malfoy. She was sure the tone and volume had no malice towards her, with what Kingsley said next.

"Get away from me, the lot of you!" He stormed off leaving several bystanders, Hermione and Lucius Malfoy gawking at his retreating form.

"Mr. Malfoy, I must apologize on behalf of the Minister. It has been a difficult day." She deadpanned her statement. She attempted to put professionalism in her tone and no emotion.

"Ms. Granger I assure I meant no ill intention with my offer of support. It was merely an offer, regarding the emergency bulletin that was issued."

"Your offer will be taken into consideration Mr. Malfoy. If you wouldn't mind sending me your offer in an official capacity via owl, I will deliver it to Harry on your behalf. Were you in need of anything else?"

"Ms. Granger your cordial manners are noted and appreciated. I will most certainly get that to you as soon as I return to the Manor."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, have a good day." That went rather well she supposed, olive branches and the like she guessed. She gave him a nod and proceeded to make her way to her office but before she got five steps away, she heard him clear his throat. She assumed to get her attention. He clearly was not finished with their conversation. She turned and looked at him questioningly.

"May a speak freely with you for just a moment Ms. Granger?"

Umm…. this was a surprise. Should she let him? She did despise the man. She really has no desire to speak freely with him or any other Malfoy, ever. She gave him a hard-appraising look.

"Please."

And now he has said please. She raises her eyebrow with consternation.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm not sure what we would need to discuss that would require for you to request to speak freely." Honestly that wasn't intended to come out sounding like Severus Snape, but there it was, and now unable to be taken back. Not that she cared if she hurt his feelings.

Obviously, that hit a nerve. He noticeably straightened his back a little more. She didn't know it was possible to get more rigidity in him, yet he managed to do so. She watched him breath a deep breath and momentarily close his eyes before he spoke. Was he dreading something?

"Ms. Granger, I've never had a moment alone with you about things that happened between us. I assure that I was a different man in your youth. I want you to know that I offer my sincerest of apologies. I mourn my inability to change history as I would most certainly have made different decisions and changed the course of my life for the better. I know I have hurt you and been the cause of much pain to your person. I am deeply sorry."

Woah. Was that an apology? Was she imagining this conversation? Did she hear him correctly? That was most certainly an apology. Not only did she hear it, but all the onlookers from before watching him and Kingsley were now intent on listening to their conversation. Did these people not have work to do? She looked at all of them, and then back to Malfoy with a look of honest surprise. Which from his facial expression she noted with delight? He seems to be proud of himself.

"Thank you." That's it, that's all she can muster up. What was she supposed to do give him an award for being a decent human?

"Was there anything else you wished to discuss Mr. Malfoy? I have some rather important business to manage." And there it was, the deflation of his ego, and the guilt, riddling hers. He shook his head no, and as she stepped around him, she laid her hand on his shoulder. She tried with everything in her to convey her appreciation for what he just done without having to say it aloud. She gave a quick nod of acceptance with a small smile that was barely noticeable and made her way around him to her office. The guilt that was ebbing at the corners of her conscience was now released and she could continue to her next task. Disappointing Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER/JK ROWLING. I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS OR ANY OTHER STORY I HAVE WRITTEN. I SIMPLY PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 7:**

She flopped down into her desk chair, completely bewildered. Lucius bloody Malfoy just gave her one of the sincerest apologies she may have ever received. Ron never even apologized for screwing Lavender in her damn bed. None of her friends never apologized for taking Ron's side, saying she did work an awful lot to keep a man happy. Like it was her responsibility to keep someone else happy. She never required Ron to keep her happy. She was delighted in her own merit. One could only assume your life partner would be capable of the same. Regardless, he cheated on her and everyone made her feel like it was her own fault.

Should she send him a thank you card? No that was ridiculous. Time was ticking away, and it would serve no purpose sitting here getting all flustered over Malfoy. She couldn't help but remember how vulnerable he looked as he said sorry. His eyes were a piercing blue and they never lost contact with her own. He was so much older than her, yet he was beginning to look healthier, lonely, but attractive for a man his age. Wait, what? Merlin, she needed to get laid if she was having those thoughts about Malfoy Sr.

She whipped out a piece of parchment mentally preparing for a howler to be returned to her, there was no way she would be able to meet Platinum Eyes this early. Not with this new threat and all the work that will need to be done.

_**Ginny,**_

_**Something unfortunate has happened at work. I will not be able to meet my mystery man tomorrow. You will have to wait for a future date. I swear it was unavoidable!**_

_**Hermione**_

That would have to be good enough. She will get her explanation later when Harry gets home. Right now, she was exhausted. She was still looking at four to five hours of work before she would be able to go home, and she needed to write back Platinum Eyes to let him know she did want to meet him she just did not know when she would be able too with her duties at work.

…..

Six hours later she emerged from her desk haggard and filled to the brim with anxiety. What a dangerous mess they were about to deal with face to face. It was ten after ten, she was starving, she never took the time to eat today because of her tardiness. She could still get to the Leaky Cauldron before it closed.

She made her way out of the Ministry and apparated to Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron looked quite empty as she entered. A few seats were taken but they weren't busy so she could be selective with her choosing. Her stomach growled reminding her that it didn't matter where she sat so long as she ate something. She went to the closest booth and waited. They had a new waitress; Shelia was on her name tag.

"Good evening, Shelia, I was hoping the grill may still be open?"

Shelia glanced over her should as if she were checking before responding.

"Yeah, it's open, what do you want?"

"Fish and chips are fine thanks. Fire whisky to drink."

Shelia walked away and she couldn't help but think how a good course in customer service could do the girl some good. If anything, it would increase her ability to get more tips. She sat and stared at the empty seat across from her, wondering if she were ever going to be able to share a meal with someone. She pulled her bag out and proceeded to search for pen and parchment. She needed to get a letter written before the night was over.

She heard a clicking noise getting louder as it seemed to be getting closer to her table.

"Good Evening, Ms. Granger."

She looked up only to see Lucius Malfoy, stunned he had approached her table.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." She gave him a half-hearted smile looking back at her empty parchment.

"You are out rather late this evening for supper."

He smelled of whiskey and looked quiet a bit disheveled. She studied his face; he was solemn with a hint of something she couldn't place just yet.

"As are you sir. I was held up in the office, I'm sure you remember why I would need to be there." This was said matter of factly, to her surprise, without sarcasm.

"May I join you?"

Should she let him? What could it hurt? She just wouldn't be able to write her letter till she was home. She glanced back down at the empty parchment and let out a sigh. She produced a handout and offered him a seat across from her at the booth. He nodded and sat down with a rather loud, undignified thump. Was that an awkward laugh he tried to cover up? She though he perhaps may have had a lot to drink. About that time Shelia unceremoniously brought her drink and food back. Slamming it onto the table.

"My, my Ms. Granger, fire whiskey?"

"It was a difficult day. It seems you have been here awhile?"

"Ahh, yes, I have."

She waited for more, but it didn't seem he was going to offer anymore without question.

"And is this a celebratory drinking night or dread from today's bulletin?"

He gave a long sigh, "Neither."

"Well aren't we the conversationalist tonight."

She proceeded to drink and eat. She was famished. The whiskey calmed her nerves, and the food calmed her stomach. What a day, work, and now once again she was dealing with Lucius Malfoy. She watched him swirl his drink around in his glass. His blond hair hanging down around in his face, piercing blue eyes. Not many people in the wizarding world had hair like that, and then like a streak of lighting, it dawned on her, that this man, sitting across from her, could very well be the man she was corresponding with, her Platinum Eyes. She watched him intently, he no longer seemed the hateful aggressive man he used to be from her youth. He seems humbler after his stint in Azkaban. If she were to meet Platinum Eyes and Lucius Malfoy were to show up, could she keep an open mind and give him a chance? How would Ginny take it, or Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you out so late? If I didn't know any better, I would wager a bet you didn't have anywhere else to go?"

"I could say the same about you I suppose."

"Well are you great company. I'd love to have a riddle less conversation."

"As would I, tell me Ms. Granger, why are you eating out alone this late? Why not eat at home with a loved one?"

"Awfully bold of you to assume that I have someone waiting at home for me Mr. Malfoy. Why are you not at home with Draco and your new grandson?"

She hit a nerve with that one, his head drooped further down into his glass.

"Awfully bold of you to assume I'm allowed around my grandson."

Touché, she thought. He's also alone, in that big old house. His eyes were nearly the color of platinum. He is an entrepreneur. She sat back in shock. Could it be that they are one and the same? She was feeling rather conflicted. She hated this man, but she also pitied him for he was as alone as she. Did she hate this man? He did apologize to her today. Which was a great step in the direction of friendship. If he were her pen pal, the man she was beginning to find companionship with, she believed she could give him a chance. After all, as much as she hated to admit it, Lucius Malfoy was a very attractive man.

She ate some more of her food, lost in her musing about who Platinum Eyes could possibly be now, the only other man she new of was Mr. Lovegood. As much as she loved Luna, she had no desire to have any romantic notions for her father.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please call me Hermione. No need to be formal anymore. If you don't mind that is?"

"I don't mind, it would be an honor to call you Hermione, please call me Lucius."

"Thank you. Now, tell me, why are you not allowed around your Grandson?"

"Draco does not believe I have lost my prejudice. He is afraid I will teach it to his son. He also resents the fact that I went to Azkaban and was released, as he feels I should have stayed there forever."

"Oh." How was she to respond to that?

"I can't say that I am surprised by Draco's actions Lucius, however you will just have to slowly show him that you have changed. As they say, trust is earned not given freely once broken."

His first name felt weird coming out of her mouth. Practice makes perfect, she guessed.

"Tell me, Lucius, if you aren't involved with Draco and his family, what do you do all day in your home?"

She needs to make a mental note to go through all his files when she gets to the office tomorrow. She heard a rumor that his correspondence was quiet a large amount.

"I read mostly, pilfer through the attic, I run my business from home, you know things of that nature. I don't go out very often."

"Your days at home don't sound much different than my own."

"Oh, tell me what your days are usually consisting of?"

"Well obviously, most of my days are dedicated to work. I do however have a great affinity to reading a good book."

She was surprisingly enjoying her conversation. So far, their days were very similar, just as with Platinum Eyes. She finished her food and her drink. She was exhausted, even though she was enjoying her conversation, she was ready to be at home in bed.

"Hermione, I do not find that a great shock as your reputation precedes you."

She smiled; everyone knew she was a bookworm, even the Malfoys.

"I must admit that isn't a shock that you know that already."

She was smiling awkwardly and could see a smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. She couldn't remember ever seeing a genuine smile on his face that wasn't full of malice. She found herself rather liking the idea of Lucius Malfoy smiling, just for her to see. As he looked at her with a small smile, she could feel something happening, she couldn't place it, but whatever it was she rather liked the way it felt. It shocked her to realize, she wanted to do this again, with him. With Lucius Malfoy? Yes, she thought, with Lucius Malfoy.

Before she knew it, it was midnight and she had sat and talked with him for hours about a variety of topics. She was almost certain that he was Platinum Eyes and at this point she kind of hoped that he was in fact, her pen pal. She was sure Ginny would be loath to the idea of Lucius Malfoy, but she hoped she could change her mind, as this man before her was not who she remembered. Time would tell if she were correct.

"Lucius as much as I would like to stay, I simply can't. I must get home, but I would love to sit and talk again."

"As would I. I am sure I will see you around the office and we can arrange a later date?"

"That sounds great. I will see you soon."

She walked away towards the apparition point and gave a small glance back towards him as she did and was pleased to see that he was watching her walk away, with a very large smile plastered on his face, just for her to see.


End file.
